


Memory Wipe - The Alternate Ending

by Queenscene2



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2
Summary: got em >:3
Relationships: Keith/Original Female Character(s), Lance/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Memory Wipe - The Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memory Wipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039107) by [Queenscene2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenscene2/pseuds/Queenscene2). 



“So did Keith get you that necklace?” Rachel asked Ruby as they were cleaning the kitchen. Ruby smiled. “He did! Isn’t it lovely? It’s made of pure Ruby…” Rachel smiled as she gawked at her best friend’s new addition to her outfit. “I see what he did.”

The girls were interrupted by a rumble outside. Apparently, the robeast was just right outside on castle property. The girls looked out the window to see the lions fighting the large robeast, shooting at them with their weapons and lasers.

The girls watched intently, until Rachel dropped something on the floor. “Ah!” she cried out. She ducked just in time to miss the dart full of the dangerous liquid.

Ruby heard the zing noise that it made when it passed by. She looked around and furrowed her brows. Rachel got up from off the floor. “Gotcha!” she cried, her wedding ring falling off her slender finger yet again. She put it back on. “I really need to get this resized. Do you know of any good jewelers in the area?”

She looked up at Ruby when she didn’t answer her right away. “Rubs?” Ruby snapped her head back toward her. “Huh?” she said. “You alright?” Rachel asked, furrowing her brows.

“I’m fine. There was just this weird zinging sound just now while you were on the floor.” Rachel thought for a moment. “Must have been a bug or something.”

“I guess…” she said. Her face suddenly lit up. “Oh!” she exclaimed. She walked toward what she believed the source of the zinging noise was. She picked up the dart from the pantry door. Rachel looked down at it. “What IS that?!” she asked.

“I don’t know, but we better take it to CJ for an analysis.” She said.

“You do realize CJ’s title of Royal Scientist is just a misleading title right? It’s just there so that CJ won’t be caught dating Allura.” Rachel said back.

“Yeah, but she also does some science stuff.”

“True.”

~

The two girls went down to CJ’s lab, (it was more of a dark and dank dungeon than a lab) to have her take a look at it. CJ scratched her chin. “Seems Drule in origin.” She said after studying it for a few minutes.

“How do you know?” Rachel asked.

“It’s purple…also there’s a robeast outside our castle at the moment.” CJ said.

“Oh….right.” Rachel felt stupid.

CJ put the dart down. “I’ll run it through some tests, and I’ll let you know when I’m done.” She said. Ruby smiled. “Thank you.” She said.

~

“So that’s when we found the dart.” Rachel explained to Coran. “It didn’t hit us, though.” Coran nodded. “I see. Thank you for letting me know.”

At that moment, the doors to Elevator #2 swished open and Lance came barreling out, his breathing labored.

“Where is she?!” he cried. Rachel’s face lit up. “Hi, baby!” she cried cheerfully. Lance’s entire body relaxed as he made eye contact with his wife. He looked as if he was going to cry. He ran to her and held her tight, lifting her up in the air a little.

“Oh thank god! Thank god…” he whispered. He dug his face in her hair, closed his eyes, and took deep, calming breaths. Rachel made a face and chuckled. “This is quite the hello!” she said. Lance didn’t respond.

Rachel pulled back and looked at him, her smile leaving her face. “You okay?” she said, holding his face in her hands. Lance smiled. “I am now that I’m with you, sweetheart.” He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Before she could ask any further questions, the doors to Elevator #1 swished open. “Ruby!” Keith cried. Ruby ran to him. “I’m here! I’m here.” She said, sensing that something might have happened.

A few relieved tears fell from Keith’s eyes and he returned her tight embrace. “I was so worried, darling!” he cried. He pulled back and cupped her face. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay!” she replied cheerfully. “Are you sure?” Keith asked, scanning her. “I’m okay! I’m okay.” She said. She grinned, showing him that she was indeed okay. Keith returned the grin.

“What happened?” Rachel asked Keith. Lance’s arm was around her in a tight and protective hold. Keith sighed. “Lotor was trying one of his dirty and wicked tricks. He used the robeast to distract us as he carried out his true plan, trying to wipe one of your memories.”

Ruby gasped and wrapped her arms around Keith, just in case Lotor would try to enact his scheme again. “Luckily, that bastard’s plan failed…thank god.” Lance said, side-hugging Rachel. “That dumbass didn’t even get his intel right. The brunette isn’t Keith’s “plaything,” she’s mine!”

Ruby and Rachel chuckled. Keith looked down at Ruby and hugged her. “I can’t imagine what would have happened if one of you were hit with that dart. I don’t think I could live with my Ruby never remembering me for the rest of her life…” He kissed her on her lips, happy that she was safe.

~

With bad timing, CJ popped into the control room. “Hey losers, I figured out the source of the liquid. It’s Nagasterrarium.” 

“Nagaster- what now?” Lance asked.

“Nagasterrarium.” repeated CJ, casually.

“I don’t know what that means.” Keith said with a pang of annoyance in his voice.

CJ shrugged. “Same, that’s just what I’m calling it. Anyways it’s this liquid that makes Arusians lose their memories if left untreated for like….2 hours. It’s some freaky, fucked up shit, bro.”

“Yeah you’re like….5 minutes too late. Lotor was stupid enough to tell the boys what he did.” Ruby explained.

“Oh dope.” She said, not really offended by the fact that all of her work was wasted.

She chugged some of the purple liquid. “It makes good booze if you heat it up. I’m as buzzed as a bee. You guys want some?”

All four including Coran gave her a hard pass.

“Squares. More for me, then.” She said, and left the room chugging the liquid and only stumbling a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> got em >:3


End file.
